


Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, ah shit here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock plays around with Vanessa on a stormy day.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. I don’t fit in. And I don’t want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That’s weird. jughead or whatever his name is is a fat mood

Vanessa was clinging onto Brock for dear life as they walked into Beverly Center from the valet. It was freezing cold and she had a Gorski fur coat on even though it was raining. Brock swore to buy her a new one if this one got too wet, so she took him up on that offer; it was from last season anyway. 

They went up the elevator and entered the mall and Vanessa nearly ran into Gucci. She picked out tops and coats, jeans, boots and sneakers, and a ton of handbags and Brock whipped out his wallet, paying nearly $20,000 on the goods.

"Thank you daddy." Vanessa kissed Brock on the cheek and smiled.

"Anything for my babygirl. Where to next?" Vanessa thought for a moment before deciding on Louis Vuitton. She handed Brock the giant bags and nearly pranced into the store, looking in awe at all the pretty handbags. She settled on three, which of course, were the most expensive ones in the store, before they headed to Saint Laurent.

"Ooh, how cute is this?" Vanessa held up the $5,000 leather jacket and Brock nodded.

"You'd rock it." Vanessa flipped her hair and smirked.

"I know." She got a few t-shirts, boots, and more handbags, as well as the jacket and Brock paid yet again. 

"I'm gonna go put these bags in the car, don't move a muscle." Vanessa nodded.

"Smart of you to drive the Cullinan today." Brock laughed and walked away. She sat down in one of the luxurious, red leather chairs as she waited for her man to return. He did quickly and they hit up Sephora, spending as much as the jacket in there.

"Let's go to Bloomingdale's now." 

"Okay princess, but that has to be our last stop because we have reservations at Nobu." Vanessa nodded and felt her stomach grumble; sushi sounded really good right about now.

-

After their expensive shopping trip and amazing dinner at Nobu, Brock drove himself and Vanessa back to their Beverly Hills mansion. Brock parked the Rolls Royce into his 12 car garage and opened the door for Vanessa, letting her hop out. When they got inside the house, there was nothing more Vanessa wanted to do than kick off her heels and lie down on the couch and veg out to some reality tv; but Brock had other plans. Right as Vanessa plopped down on the couch, Brock knelt down next to her.

"Kitten?" Vanessa groaned internally but kept up her demure facade.

"Yes daddy?" Brock bit his lip, smirking.

"Since I was so good to you today," He trailed his hand up her thigh.

"Do you think you can be good to me too?" Vanessa felt like vomiting. Yeah it was nice of him to take her out shopping and out to dinner but damn, was sex really all this man thought about? Vanessa nodded nevertheless.

"Yes daddy." She stood up and they walked upstairs to their lavish bedroom. As soon as Brock shut the door, he kissed Vanessa, hard. He lifted up her shirt and groped her breasts through her bra. He stopped as quickly as he started and took his clothes off.

"Strip." His tone was harsh but Vanessa obeyed. She slowly took off her clothes until she was fully nude and Brock grabbed her hand, throwing her down on the bed. Brock spread her legs and smelled her, grunting when he came back up.

"Smells so good..." He went down on her and ate her out fast, sucking on her clit and delving his tongue inside her. It felt good, sure, but Vanessa had her mind on other things. Other things being watching The Bachelor and eating popcorn while wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweats. Brock stopped and got up and moved Vanessa aside, pushing her out of the way so he could lie down.

"Ride me." Vanessa nodded as usual and straddled Brock. She grabbed his dick and guided it into her pussy as she sat down and she apparently didn't move fast enough because Brock grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him as he thrusted upwards. She winced in pain, having his dick hit her cervix so hard and abruptly. Vanessa leaned forward and latched onto Brock's shoulders for support as he railed her, her breasts bouncing up and down and ass jiggling every time he pushed her down. Vanessa felt his cock twitch and throb inside of her and she knew he was close.

"Oh fuck!" Brock threw his head against the pillow and he came, his hot cum shooting up into Vanessa. When he was finished, he shooed Vanessa away and she got off of him. His cum gushed out of her pussy down onto his dick as she did so and Brock sighed in annoyance.

"Clean this up." Vanessa leaned down and ate his cum, licking all around his dick and swallowing it up. Brock put his clothes back on and Vanessa grabbed some pajamas to put on. She lied down on the bed, tired as hell, just wanting to sleep. Brock sat next to her and turned on GTA V and started playing the violent video game, and Vanessa closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. Was living lavishly really worth doing shit like this?


End file.
